


Stop Stealing My Latkes

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Hanukkah, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Jewish Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky doesn't think it's weird that Tony's keeping him company in the kitchen until he notices most of the latkes missing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Stop Stealing My Latkes

Bucky was in the kitchen, making latkes. There was a veritable mountain of shredded potatoes and onions in three bowls by the stove, and on the other side of the stove were empty containers lined with paper towels. Tony sidled up next to him, watching as he took the first couple out of the frying pan. 

"Hey doll, whatcha doin' in here?" 

"Watching you make the world's best snack, obviously. You realize some of those idiots are going to be eating something other than latkes, right?" 

"Yeah maybe, but Stevie could put away all of these if he wanted." 

"We're not letting him do that, right?" 

Bucky snorted. "Fuck no. I love him, but he's not worth all this effort," he said, gesturing to the shredded food. 

"We have a food processor you know." 

Bucky gave him a dirty look. "We also have canned cinnamon rolls in the fridge, that doesn't mean I'm stooping to eat them." 

"Suit yourself, Buckaboo, but you could've saved yourself a lot of time and then we wouldn't be in this situation." 

"There is no situation." 

"That's what you think," Tony said, trying to sound cryptic as he took one of the latkes out of the dish and ate it. He burnt his mouth a little, but it was worth it. 

Ten minutes and an innumerable number of latkes later, Bucky swat his hand away from the dish. 

"Hey," Tony protested, holding his hand to his chest like he was mortally wounded. 

"I can't believe I thought Steve was goin' to be a problem when you were standing right there." 

"I always stand next to you. Makes me feel tiny and cute." 

"You hate feelin' small," Bucky said, shooting him a flat look. "And you never miss out on a party unless you have to." 

"You needed company?" Tony tried. 

Bucky sighed, shaking his head. He picked up the container that only had three latkes in it and handed it to Tony, then gave him a little shove towards the living room. "Those are all you're gettin' until I put the others out." 

"There's only three!" 

"You'll survive," Bucky said, but Tony was frowning so he gave him a quick kiss. "Now get out there, doll. You can't be the life of the party tucked away in th' kitchen." 

"Says you," Tony grumbled, but he left before Bucky could decided that he didn't deserve the three latkes he'd been freely given. 


End file.
